IeGO: A Call of Mystery
by RyuusakiShin15
Summary: It was the most frightful month of the year, October. There have been rumors going on about disappearance of people, What will happen to the other students? A Tragedy fic!
1. A Rumor

A Call of Mystery

In the month of October, it was a completely fine morning, a boy with brownish-gray hair and brown eyes name Shindou Takuto is a captain of the soccer club, he is a prodigy in playing soccer also in playing the piano. He lived in a very wealthy family, a family who loved classic music. He has a best friend who has rose pink hair and turquoise eyes name Kirino Ranmaru, he is also a part of the soccer club, he's an excellent defender to the team, he might be an average family but still he considers him as a very good friend.

Now in the morning, Shindou was going to the soccer field along with his friend, Kirino. It was practice, so they're required to attend. As they've arrived at the field, everyone seemed to gather up at the corner of the field, talking about something very huge for them. They both looked confused so they ran up to them, the first year brunet, Matsukaze Tenma, noticed their presence and waved his hand,

"Ohayo Captain! Kirino-sempai!" he greeted, then everyone of the team looked at them as well,

"Ohayo Tenma!" Kirino greeted back at him and added a smile,

"So, what's with all the commotion?" Shindou asked the young brunet,

"There have been rumours that a boy was missing in this school at night." Tenma answered,

"It isn't a rumour! It's all true!" Hayami said looking completely frightened,

"Relax Hayami, it hasn't been confirmed yet." Sangoku said, trying to get the red haired to calm down,

".. And besides, this school is highly securitized so the faculty will find out what happened to the boy." Sangoku added,

"Yeah! So just chill Hayami!" Hamano said cheerfully,

"I've heard that it is on the Second floor of the high school building." The young blue haired name Kariya Masaki said,

"SECOND FLOOR!" Hayami quickly ran and hid behind Hamano, really frightened now,

"Quit talking about it, Kariya! You're scaring Hayami!" Kirino shouted at Kariya,

"Sorry Kirino-sempai, I'm just warning you guys about it." Kariya placed a hand behind his head, showing that he looked innocent but from behind, he gave an evil smirk,

"Anyway, let's just stop talking about this. We've wasted time already." Shindou said to the team,

"Oh yeah, let's practice!" the third year, black haired name Kurumada Gouichi said,

"Yeah!" everyone shouted in unison.

When the team had started their practice, the managers have started talking about the rumours, Akane seemed to be frightened about it, and so does Aoi, but it seemed that Midori is really not affected by those rumours,

"Are you guys seriously scared about these so-called rumours?" Midori asked the two girls,

"Why aren't you scared about it? What if you were that boy who got missing?" The blue haired girl, Aoi asked,

"Well, to start off, I'm the toughest of us here, nothing scares me and second, it's just a rumour, so it's definitely not true." Midori said very confidently,

"Wow, you're so brave Midori-chan!" Akane said giving a gentle smile,

"Everyone!" Somebody called out to everyone in the soccer field, the team stopped practicing and looked at the person,

"Huh? What is it Otonashi-sensei?" Shindou asked,

"You've all been called to go to the school gymnasium for a school meeting."

"Why is that all so sudden sensei?" Aoi asked,

"It is because someone has disappeared again!" Haruna confirmed,

Everyone gasped besides Haruna,

"So everyone we should go now to the gym."

"Right."

Every students were gathering around in the gymnasium, everyone looked freaked out from what happened, The Detective and some guards stood in front of them in the stage,

"Everyone calm down, we all know the strange happenings here in this school but there is nothing to be worried about!" the Detective said to the microphone, they seemed to have calmed down but not completely,

"Now, for those friends of the missing students, please come forward!" He demanded and those students had stepped forward,

"So, for the student, Nakatani Masashi, what was the last time he done before he disappeared last night?"

"Well in the afternoon, I remembered that he got a call from someone he didn't know, then suddenly he seemed to be frightened after the call, we were worried but he said it was nothing." The young girl explained,

"That's the same thing happened to Senshi-chan! But after that she told us that she left something in the clubhouse and went there alone, and after a long time when we went to the Clubhouse we saw her stuff lying around and she wasn't there anymore." The guy friend of the newly disappeared girl said,

"I see. Do you know anything about what that person said?" Detective asked,

"No, she didn't say anything." The boy answered disappointed and worried,

"Oh… Then, this is what you will do everyone! Make sure that you keep your phones in general. Whoever gets the next call might be the next victim!"

And after that meeting, All the students went out of the gymnasium. Everyone did as the detective said and turned their phones to General. Midori is still relaxed and all, while the other two girls really frightened now,

"Mou, you guys are such scaredy-cats!" She stated,

"I'm so scared! Protect me Shin-sama!" Akane shouted but not that loud but Shindou can probably hear that, well, he did heard it, shown by the sweatdrop in top of his head,

"What are you going to do now, Shindou?" Kirino asked,

"Probably my mom won't let me leave my room until this case is solved." Shindou sighed,

"Moms are always so over-protective." Kirino joked and chuckled,

"Well, obviously!" Shindou laughed.

Meanwhile, at the locker room, the raven with red eyes girl who has still been wearing a male uniform name Mayonaka Kaigyou was fixing her things for the upcoming classes and her childhood friend with blonde hair and green eyes girl name Yoake Hikari was with her,

"Ne Kai-chan, what do you think about the disappearance thing?" She asked her very calm friend,

The raven already placed everything she needs on her bag, then she closed her locker,

"I think those people are making fun of us, trying to scare the students of Raimon." She answered blankly,

"Nakatani-kun and Senshi-chan is missing…" Hikari started shivering from the fright,

"What will ever happen if I were to have missing like them-"

"If that even happens, I'll just protect you at all cost, understand?" Hikari just blinked twice because of how straightforward her statement is, but then she just nodded,

"O-Okay…"

"I'll always be here for you. And that has always been my promise to you." Hikari gave a gentle smile and thanked the raven.

"Hey Tsurugi!" Tenma greeted the blue haired boy,

"What do you want?" Tsurugi asked looked annoyed by the boy,

"So about the case Raimon is now, Are you scared?" Tenma asked him,

"No." He gave a short answer,

"Why not?" Tenma asked again,

"Because only an idiot gets lost, like those two that was missing." And Tsurugi suddenly walked out, but before leaving,

"So be careful, Matsukaze." Tsurugi smirked, and left. Tenma wondered if whether he mean it seriously or implying that he's considered an idiot, but he just gave a smile for a moment then freaked out and just sit back to a tree,

_I'm brave…. I'm brave…. I'm brave… _Tenma kept repeating those words while shivering and holding a soccer ball in his hand, then he stopped shaking as he heard a voice,

"Tenma!" the short boy, Shinsuke called him,

"Oh, Shinsuke! What's up?" he stood up to where he sat,

"Someone already got the call from the mystery man!" Shinsuke confirmed,

"WHAT? ! WHO? !"

When the short heighted boy mentioned the name of the next victim, he seemed to be in shock that of all the students in the Raimon Junior High, that person was a friend of him, a senior and also a teammate of his.


	2. Who is it?

**(This is Chapter Two, it's starting to get a bit of a Tragedy type of Story. Well, this somehow started to contain Shounen-Ai, which is KirinoxShindou. I'll be doing this only once or twice a week because of homework and stuff… I'll also be working on the "Relationship in Every Season" on the month of December probably, I'm going to make it as a Christmas Special! So Hope you guys like this, sorry for my mistakes there! And, hope you would Review this Story!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Who is it?"

When the short first year name Nishizono Shinsuke mentioned the next victim of the next target. Tenma's eyes have widened, he was indeed shock. He would never think it would be already one of the teammates, He rushed in to find his senior, He was really worried, are you still questioning who is this person? Well, as the brunet, Tenma, ran after to find his senior he shouted a name, the name which he usually calls him,

"Captain!" Yes, that's what the brunet shouted. It was without a doubt the captain of Raimon Soccer club who is the next target, Shindou.

After a lot of running around in the whole school grounds, he finally found him, he was with his best friend, the pink haired Kirino. He saw them just standing there, they can see Kirino's face, and he was incredibly worried. Tenma thought that he saw Shindou shivering,

"Captain!" Tenma called out to the captain, Kirino turned to face him and quickly went back facing Shindou again, the brunet stopped his running as well as Shinsuke, they were both panting like crazy, they've been running almost half an hour.

"Captain, is it true that you-" the brunet was about to question but then the Captain interrupted,

"I-It..I-It was…" Shindou's voice was very low when he says it, he was stuttering, he was really frightened, he was shivering, it made Kirino want to cry seeing Shindou like that, but he resisted,

"Shindou… Please, tell me what did that person said." Kirino said gently to Shindou while holding him with both arms,

"No!" Shindou shouted very loud like everyone can hear it, then he suddenly pushed Kirino away which made the defender fell in the ground,

"Kirino-sempai!" Shinsuke shouted and ran going to the pink haired, Tenma then looked at Shindou looking slight angry,

"Why did you do that to Kirino-sempai? ! Aren't you two both friends? ! He was worried about you, and you just pushed him away!" Tenma exclaimed at Shindou. Shindou became silent but still shivering,

"What is going on here?" the blonde haired girl, Hikari asked them and walked to them, also along with the cool and calm Mayonaka,

"Shindou, he's…" Kirino stopped his statement and looked at the Captain who's still in fear,

"Huh? Don't tell me he's the next victim."

"Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut up!" the Captain quickly ran away from them, running without a clue where he is going, he didn't care, he just want to get away from them,

"Shindou!" Kirino shouted, when he was about to run after him, Mayonaka stopped him,

"Don't worry, I'll follow him." Mayonaka said to him seriously, Kirino couldn't decline her because she was always serious about everything, and she is usually right about everything, Kirino gave a slight nod and the Raven ran after the Captain,

"Shindou, why are you so frightened? What did that person said to you?" Kirino asked as he clenched his fist, Hikari held him by the shoulder and gave a gentle smile,

"No need to get all worried Kirino-kun! I'm sure he'll get his senses back." Kirino looked at the blonde and smiled back,

"Thanks."

"What actually happened Sempai?" Tenma asked the second year defender,

"Well, it was just after the meeting about the case, Shindou and I was talking about it, we were still having fun, smiling and laughing and all. Then after a little while Shindou got a phone call, it was unknown who was it who called him, he answered it and that's when his face look startled, frightened, full-of-fear, like he had seen someone died in front of him. Then, when he hanged up, I asked him who was that, but there was no responds from him." Kirino explained,

"Oh, poor Shindou-kun." Hikari said in disappointment,

"I thought that he said he would not be scared of it, but… It might have been too much for him…"

"Kirino-sempai…" Tenma mentioned the defender's name in a low voice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Mayonaka, she was still running after Shindou. He was really quick, she can't pick up the pace, then when he turned to another direction to where there are full of trees, she lost sight of him, she can't barely see anything with those trees surrounding,<p>

"Where are you?" Mayonaka muttered, she walks in, she was looking around to find him, but nothing. She couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. She ran straight, hoping he could just have ran straight.

_What is Shindou thinking? Hmph… Is that guy trying to get caught by that mysterious kidnapper?_ She thought while running, he could be anywhere, she didn't thought that he could be ten times faster than her, Then a little while a loud cry was heard,

"AHHHH! ! !" Mayonaka heard the cry, it was Shindou's voice, she quickly ran straight, he could hear his voice clearer and clearer,

"PLEASE DON'T!" She heard him shouting again. Then finally she saw him but still from afar, she saw him sitting on the ground and saw something that terrified him, she couldn't see that person, only the silhouette of the man.

The Raven was very close to seeing the person and get close to Shindou but then… unfortunately it was too late, both the person and Shindou suddenly vanished. She only saw the red band of the captain, she took it and she gritted her teeth,

_I'm too late, he's gone…_ she thought and then she looked at the sky, and she could feel the wind blowing in strongly, …But_… _She tightened the hold of the red band belonging to Shindou, _…Who was that?..._

* * *

><p>Now at the Raimon Clubhouse with Kirino and all the other team, Kirino had felt something odd, He looked at his cellphone and opened it, it was a picture of him and Shindou, but for some reason Shindou's pic was starting to vanish slowly and slowly, How could that even happen? ! It was frightening him,<p>

_S-S-Shindou? ! _Kirino thought, he felt that something has happened already to Shindou. Was it that… Was it that he was already taken like the other two? That's what Kirino have thought. He doesn't want him to be taken away, he felt an aching pain on his chest, Kirino breathes heavily, because of the worries for Shindou, every one of the team noticed him,

"Kirino-kun? Are you alright?" Hayami asked but no reply,

"Kirino-sempai?" Aoi called his name,

"W-What's wrong Kirino? !" Sangoku asked worried about the second year,

"Kirino!" everyone now called his name, also they all went close to the defender, he was breathing heavily, then tears started falling in to his eyes, and then he shouted while holding tight his phone,

"SHINDOU! ! !"

* * *

><p><em>Are you ready for death?<em>

_I will make sure you won't have regret…_

_Your friends and family are going next,_

_So be afraid and I'll do the rest…._

_I'll get you…_

_I'll get you and be part of me._

_I'll eat you up until there's nothing left of you,_

_Don't worry, Your friends with too._

_Soon enough…_

_Soon enough..._

…

_**YOU'RE NEXT! !**_

_-Mysterious Man-_

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON (SO BE PREPARED)…


	3. More Victims for me!

Chapter 3

"More Victims for me!"

It was the next day, the Raimon School seemed to have deducted students since the third victim had been taken too. The third victim… he was a dear friend, he was a great friend, Captain and he loved him, that is what the pink haired think of him. Kirino had been very down after he cried very hard yesterday, Mayonaka informed them about what she saw and it is without a doubt the mysterious person isn't trying to kidnap the person but that person is killing them, but still it wasn't sure yet. She told it to the Detective and they have already started on their search. They began to where the first victim had disappeared. Kirino was totally alone now, without Shindou, he feels like he can no longer live. Shindou was everything to him, and it's unfortunate that he only thought about it now, if he felt that feeling before Shindou disappeared, he would've confessed him right now, but it's too late. He is gone… His best friend is gone.

"Kirino-sempai!" He heard the brunet, Tenma's voice from behind, he ignored it and keep walking. Tenma was looking at him worried. Then he saw his other first year companion with blue hair, Kariya.

"Kariya!" Tenma called him, Kariya saw the brunet and gave a smile followed by a greeting to Tenma,

"Ne, Can you talk with Kirino-sempai? He seemed to be so down. I think you can cheer him up!"

"What? !" Kariya reacted in a shock, he doesn't and never wants to talk to the person he fully detests,

"Please? !" And then Tenma gave a puppy-dog-eyes on Kariya, it was really effective to him, it was his ultimate weakness, other than the puppy-dog-eyes of his dog, Sasuke, it was making it worse.

"Alright, Fine!" Kariya left and followed the pink haired to his direction,

"Thanks Kariya!"

* * *

><p><em>What am I going to do now? I feel useless now… <em>The pink haired thought as he was on the rooftop staring at the view of the school,

"I would just die now…" He muttered it slightly loud,

"Why would you want to die?" Kirino gasped and turned to face the person who asked that, and it was none other than his friend and enemy Kariya,

"What do you want? Are you trying to make fun of me? Then go ahead…" Kirino said gloomy, he really didn't care anymore,

"I'm not here to make fun of you, just for today." Kariya looked away from the pink haired while saying that, Kirino then turned back and watched the view again,

"Then, leave me alone…"

"I won't! Do you think wanting to die could make things better? Well, it's not!" Kariya exclaimed, it was his first time to talk like this to a person, so he's really not good at speaking out,

"Captain is already dead! You can't change that! And if you want to die then you'll end up making Shindou cry!"

Kirino gasped and turned to the blue haired boy,

"I-I'm making Shindou cry?" Kirino asked,

"Yes! What he wants is to live your life and fulfil his dreams for him, and that's winning the national tournament!"

"Kariya… I…" He was speechless, it reached out to him, it made Kirino calmed down a bit… until… a ringing sound was suddenly heard, was it Kariya's? No, I wasn't… but it was the Second year's phone, they both gasped, it is the man! Is it that Kirino is the next victim?

"K-Kariya…" Kirino held his phone and shivered, he felt like the person is already watching over him, he was scared,

"I'll stay by your side Kirino-sempai!" Kariya said in determined eyes, it made Kirino shock to see his most disliked friend trying to protect him, Kirino gave a smile at Kariya, meaning he is thankful for what he said. He took the phone and pressed the answer button, he raised the phone and placed it next to his ear,

"Hello?" Kirino said,

"_Kirino Ranmaru… It's time for your life to end here… I will be seeing you soon… and about your blue haired friend… he will also die along with you! It's useless to change your fate…Kirino Ranmaru… I'm coming after you now! Hahahaha!"_ Then the call was disconnected, Kirino frightened once again,

"Kirino-sempai?" He noticed he's shaking, it must be the person calling him,

"What did that person said?" Kariya asked, Kirino faced the blue haired and gave a fake smile, he shooked his head,

"I-It wasn't him at all. It's just..uhm.. my mom calling me now." He stuttered, he gave a lie to Kariya, he couldn't let Kariya die, after all he said to him, he started to become strong.

"Are you sure?" Kariya asked, Kirino nodded,

"Anyway, I have to go now, Kariya… Mom's calling me."

"Alright." Kariya approved, Kirino was on the door of the rooftop, before he leaves he turned to the first year once again and he gave a smile to him and said,

"Good bye Kariya." And he left the blue haired on the rooftop.

Kariya gave a smile too, he started to have a liking to this second year defender. He didn't thought that it was great being friends with him,

But… Now, little did he knew, There was a sound heard from behind, Kariya can sense it. He looked behind and saw him! He saw the mysterious man!

"W-WHO ARE YOU? !" the man didn't answer, instead, he gave an evil smile to Kariya.

"It's the end for you…" the man said,

"W-WHAT? !" the mysterious man was getting closer and closer to Kariya. Kariya was trying hard to ran away from him but he couldn't, he felt like something is holding on both of his leg, it's impossible to escape,

"After I've eaten you, Kirino Ranmaru is next!" the man gave an evil laugh, Kariya gritted his teeth,

"I won't let you do that to Kirino-sempai!" He defended, he was already a good friend, he wants to protect him, but it feels like he couldn't, he couldn't escape, it's his end,

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Kariya gasped.

"AHHHH! ! ! !"

And there in the rooftop the man disappeared, but not only him, but Kariya as well. What's left now is his friendship gift of Kirino that he had kept so long ago, he was already planning to become friends with him since after the match against Gassan Kunimitsu, but failed to approach him. In the card that was attached to the gift, there was also a splatter of his blood, the blue haired is forever no more.

* * *

><p><em>I've had two,<em>

_And now a new…_

_The dead souls in me,_

_Shall stay and let it be…_

_I have collected four,_

_And now I need more…._

_You are lucky to have escaped,_

_But I'm still on your tail…_

_So better watch,_

_Coz' I'm eating you next!_

_-Mysterious Man-_

* * *

><p>Kirino was running, he was running very fast. He was on the road. He didn't know where to go, where is that person? Could he be watching over Kirino all this time? He felt another feeling, the same odd feeling when he knew that his best friend is gone, He quickly stopped, He looked to the same direction where the Raimon school is located, He looked worriedly, He felt like something happened again,<p>

"Kariya… Don't tell me…" He clenched his fist,

"_Finally…"_ The pink haired heard a voice, He's eyes widened. That man found him! Kirino turned his head, looking around quickly in different directions. He couldn't see the man,

"_You think you could run away that easily?" _The man said in an echoing kind of sound,

"W-Where are you? !" Kirino shouted, he was trying to be strong, he isn't scared of him, hopefully that won't make a backfire on him,

"_You don't have to act brave, it's useless. Your blue haired friend was acting all brave too but look what happened to him… He died like all the others…" _Kirino was shocked, it was all confirmed to that man, Kariya was already dead, Kirino's tears fell down, Kariya… How could've he died. He should've stayed close to him, also to protect him, That's what he thought,

"_Unlike all the other students of Raimon who've I warned, He forever shall stay in the underworld!"_

"K-Kariya… Give him back!" Kirino shouted stuttering,

"_You don't get me at all… He's dead forever! You can't get him back!"_ Kirino kneeled down like he was defeated, he cried at the death of the two friends that he dearly loved,

"W-Why is this happening?... S-Shindou… K-Kariya…" his tears was running down quickly, he was really depressed now, nothing left of him now,

"_Don't worry, You can still see your most loved one Shindou when I take your soul." _The echoing voice of the man said gently, Kirino has no choice, He'll accept it, he wanted to see his friend again, even if it has to be inside of a ghost, demon, monster or what-so-ever,

He heard a 'hmph' from the man, then slowly the man appears, He slowly walked towards Kirino,

"Kirino-sempai!" a voice was heard, Kirino didn't respond to that call he slowly stood up infront of the man,

"I'm ready…" Kirino said blankly, he's eyes was totally darkened, the light in his eyes disappeared,

The man gave an evil smirk, then suddenly the man's mouth changed, it widened like a snake's mouth ready to eat its prey, he didn't know what that man was but he didn't care since it's the end of him,

"Kirino-sempai!" It was the brunet who's calling him just a while ago, Tenma was sure he was there, but he wasn't anymore, He didn't see anything but the pink haired, he was confused, was he hallucinating when he saw his other senior? When he ran up to where he saw his senior, he saw a black hair tie left there on the road, he took the hair tie,

"Isn't this sempai's?" Tenma just stared at it, no doubt this is Kirino's, so he wasn't imagining things, Kirino was here, but how did he disappeared, where is he now? Why did his hair tie left on the ground? Is it that he already been taken away?

* * *

><p>Now back at the rooftop, Tsurugi was there, he just arrived there and was really suspicious, he felt something weird happened in here. He saw the clouds getting dark, he started at the sky, he heard the roaring of the thunder, it was about to rain. He took another step forward at the rooftop, then… he saw something… he saw a sprinkle of red on the floor, he followed it's trails, and then, it ended up in a gift on the ground with also a sprinkle of red on the card, he took it and read it,<p>

_Hey…Uh… Kirino-sempai,  
>Uhm… I wanted to say is..uhm… sorry for being such an idiot to you! I know I'm not a good person for not respecting a senior like you, I've never trusted anyone so I am acting like that to you. During the match against Gassan Kunimitsu, we teamed up and it ended up as a victory for the team, so then it started to crack up my cold heart to you. I realize that I should also trust someone that I considered as friends, like you. So, uhm… Will you accept my friendship to you?<em>

_Sincerely yours,  
>Kariya<em>

"Kariya?" Tsurugi questioned, the gift on the floor was a gift for Kirino given by Kariya, so why is it that it's on the floor now? Tsurugi thought that Kirino had already died, that's what he thought, not Kariya. And the red that is sprinkled over might be the sprinkle of blood.

_Did Kirino die? Did he kill himself or did that person killed him?_ Tsurugi just took the gift and keeps it safe, he was also planning to give this to the detective to investigate but it's a drag to show it, and probably it could be a wrong move. He always thought that only idiots could get disappeared like the first two who disappeared, but when Shindou was too, he made a second thought, and now Kirino as well, it's proved it anyone could be in trouble now, and it happens to be in the month of October too, could it be that the month is what causing this?

* * *

><p><em>That was indeed a delicious treat,<em>

_All was so sweet,_

_Delicious blood, delicious soul…_

_This has been always my role,_

_In this month to destroy their hopes,_

_And tie it all up like ropes…_

_Keeping them up in jail,_

_And never get it back for eternity…_

_Who should I get next?_

_-Mysterious Man-_

NEXT CHAPTER SOON (SO BE PREPARED)…


	4. Could it be?

Chapter 4

"Could it be?"

Another day has past, the securities are getting more and more everytime. The students are afraid now to leave their houses, but still the Raimon soccer club still attended school only except for the scared and pessimistic Hayami, he was scared like crazy. The teachers informed the detective that there already about twenty students taken away or killed. All was worried by them, they saw the victim's parents cry when they heard their child was taken too. Now, for the soccer team member are in their Soccer clubhouse making a short meeting about this fiasco. Everyone even the coach, Endou, is just sitting on the table and had a deep thought, indeed it was completely silent. The Tenma made a first move and started talking,

"Ne, Uhm… Do you want to play guys?" Tenma asked, he didn't know what to say, it was obviously not a good time to be asking that, nobody answered that but then Endou stood up and told to them,

"How about it? Do you want to practice minna?" Endou asked, probably he wanted to not waste Matsukaze's spirit of soccer just by these happenings,

"Sorry, I can't play soccer right now." Sangoku apologized, he stood up from his seat and left the meeting room, followed by the other second and third years, all was left are the first years,

"Tenma, what should we do now?" Shinsuke asked worriedly,

"Anou… Where's Kariya?" the young purple haired Hikaru asked, Tenma then looked around, he didn't also know where Kariya is, where is he? That's their question now, The dark blue haired then remembered what he saw on the rooftop,

_Was that Kariya who died there, not Kirino?_ Tsurugi thought,

"He was also taken too." Endou confirmed, the three first years except Tsurugi was shocked, even their classmate Kariya was taken too? !

"Why did everything have to happen right now?" Nishizono asked rhetorically, all started to get silent again, until Tsurugi stood up and about to leave,

"Where are you going?" Tenma asked,

"I'm leaving here, this atmosphere is too depressing." Then he took a step and the sliding doors opened and he left the room,

* * *

><p>"What is it that you want?" the raven, Mayonaka asked to the person who suddenly approached her, which is Tsurugi,<p>

"I don't need anything, just do me a favour." The raven's brow raised slightly by what he's favour of her,

"I want you to keep a close eye on soccer club for me." The girl didn't expect that favour from the boy, it was unusual that he wants her to do that, she didn't answer or even nodded by his favour, then the blue haired took out something from his bag and gave a gift to Mayonaka, the same gift that he saw in the rooftop,

"What is this?" she asked blankly,

"Just keep it safe for awhile." Then the boy left the girl,

"Hm… Why should I listen to the guy?" she muttered, she didn't want to take orders from anybody but just decided to follow, she placed it in her bag and started walking, going to the blonde girl, Hikari.

* * *

><p>Tsurugi now didn't know where to go next, he already asked the raven, nothing left to do. He decided to sat to the bench which is just near the tree and stared at the sky, it was a fine weather, but the conditions of the school is horrible, if only it were fine as the white clouds he sees now, if only…<p>

Tsurugi shut his eyes for a moment to think, he started thinking about the mystery that is happening, he thought about it. He knew that he would never be targeted next, don't know why, maybe he just felt it. He thinks and thinks then suddenly a picture of the first year brunet popped out in his mind, he quickly opened his eyes, how did _that _guy somehow got into his mind, he shook his head,

_Focus Kyousuke, Focus!_ He thought, then a shout was heard, Tsurugi quickly stood up he ran to where he heard that sound, he also saw the securities running as well, he heard lots of people shouting, could it mean the person targeted lots of people? We wouldn't know. He arrived and it seemed that the shout was coming from the second year's classroom, the same room where Hayami, Kurama and Hamano was in. Tsurugi was about to get in the classroom but the security didn't allow him, he gritted his teeth until he saw someone… the Raven just standing there outside the classroom looking relaxed, she was also with the blonde but she was looking terrified and she was wrapping her arms around the raven's right arm, that made a slightly confused look on Tsurugi's face,

"Mayonaka?"

* * *

><p>It was night time, all went home. Here in the same apartment to where Tenma lived, he along with Aki, Kogure and some other people were eating dinner, they were also watching television, it was about the news and right now it was about the Raimon school,<p>

"_Right now it's reported that hundreds have been taken by the so-called 'Mystery Man', It's still not confirmed whether they were either kidnapped or killed. But most of their investigation around the school grounds, they saw two places that were blood that were on the ground which is where the victims are taken, Now here is the field reporter Koujirou live now located in Raimon Junior High!" Reporter said,_

"_Hello everyone! I'm here now in Raimon Junior High with the detective! Now sir please tell us what's the outcome of your investigation." The field reporter said to the detective and raised the microphone near to the detective's mouth,_

"_Alright, we'll for about three days of investigation, We've discovered that this was all planned by one of the students of Raimon, we are not sure, it could be that the person made a curse and called out a spirit to kill or kidnapped. This was our outcome but still a theory." The detective explained,_

"_Thank you for sharing it with us detective, Now back to you Reporter Takahiro!" _

While the TV report is still continuing, Tenma clenched his fist,

"Why would someone from Raimon do this?"

"Now calm down, Tenma-kun. It's still not confirmed." Aki affirmed the brunet,

"Yeah, that's true." He admitted and gave a smile, she gave a smile back in return and nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the hospital with Tsurugi and his brother Yuichi, after the news ended, Yuichi faced his younger brother and asked,<p>

"Kyousuke, I think you shouldn't go to school tomorrow." The older said to him, after what he saw in the news it made him worry that he could be next,

"Don't worry Nii-san, I won't be beaten by the like of that mysterious person. And also, I have to speak with someone tomorrow there."

"Well, alright… But be careful."

"Of course." Tsurugi nodded, then he look at the television once more about the new and his eyes changed to an angry expression as he remembered one that could be it,

"Could it be that it's you?"

* * *

><p><em>Everything is going as planned,<em>

_People all feared me now,_

_But all we vanish in one bite…_

_Let us see who'll be next,_

_I can choose you…_

_Anyone would are my prey,_

_They can't stand a chance against me,_

_Nobody does…_

_-Mysterious Man-_

NEXT CHAPTER SOON(SO BE PREPARED)...


End file.
